Chocolate Kisses
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: It's Halloween, and the weather says rain. As most would be upset, it all falls right into Kurama's plans for when Hiei arrives. Hiei x Kurama! (Happy Halloween, too!)


A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone! Heh, this was a challenge given to me by someone else, and I was in a bit of a rush to write it, but I do hope it turned out all right. It's my first post in a long while, but it's the first and many soon to come, I promise!

-

_**Chocolate Kisses**_

-

Love, candy, public shows of affection, a tall, handsome prince holding his hand out towards you, to shield you from the rain beating down upon your head, offering such a gentle, kind gaze to the most least likely of recipients, and whispering in their ear a soft, "I love you"—no, this was not a normal Halloween for most, but Hiei didn't know that. He was practically convinced that all human holidays were the same—having only experienced Valentine's Day and New Year's—since the only thing that seemed to happen was the above. But in all reality, it was just Kurama.

Kurama had never felt as alive as he did in the past year. Hiei had made him his lover, and Kurama expressed his gratitude every chance he got. Who needed fireworks when he could sleep in Hiei's arms? Who needed chocolates from those admirers when he had he his own sweet Hiei to nibble? And Halloween would be no different! It was another chance to spend quality time with Hiei and he wouldn't pass it up. His plan was flawless. Kurama would have the house to himself Halloween night, since his mother was attending a party, and the weather forecast said rain—lots of rain. Then Kurama could spend the night pretending to be scared of horror movies and trying to get Hiei to dress up. It would be fun.

The doting redhead was then interrupted from his preparations of movies and snacks by the sound of the doorbell. Kurama quickly answered the door and was greeted by a small herd of children dressed as various impossibilities, so he smiled, gave them candy, and they ran away; ah, Halloween.

Kurama filled with excitement when seeing that rain had begun to drizzle, and with all the children running around he could be fairly sure that Hiei would want to escape it all. He blushed slightly. Kurama never used to think of being in love, but now that he was it never left his mind. He only wished he could tell his mother. 'No. Better to ease her into it,' he mused, running his fingers through his hair as he made his way back to the sofa. Kurama slowly sat down and clasped his hands together; the rain was getting more _violent_. Sure, the children would be sad, but it made Kurama happy as a clam.

Of course, Kurama couldn't expect Hiei for another ten minutes or so. So he flipped on the television and scanned channels for something even relatively scary; he couldn't really be scared, considering his life had been far more traumatizing, but if he had the right mind set he might just be rattled enough to unconsciously cling to his lover. Kurama smiled at the thought.

"Hiei won't mind," he whispered softly to himself, closing his eyes as he rested his back against one of many pillows.

He just couldn't get over how giddy he felt.

Kurama opened his eyes again just in time to catch the beginning of a movie. It started off fairly calm, like every good horror movie, but it really did get, err, suspenseful. The intricate plot drew Kurama in, maybe a little too deeply. It didn't help that he wanted to be scared either, because half way through the film the love-stricken fox was on the edge of his seat and feeling awfully jumpy.

"_Are you here, Stacy? I just came to drop off your—OH MY GOD!_"

Kurama nearly leapt from his seat as he heard another knock at the door. He laughed his nervousness off and rose to answer it, candy in hand and smile on face. But the redhead's smile faded soon after opening his door. Well, it was about time.

"Hiei," Kurama sighed softly, tossing away the candy.

"What the hell... are you wearing?" Hiei, wet and dripping, looked positively baffled.

"What you will be soon: dry clothes." Kurama quickly grabbed hold of Hiei and guided him inside, then motioned for him to follow upstairs. Hiei, soaking wet, reluctantly followed that oh-so familiar path to Kurama's room. He didn't mind most of Kurama's advances, but it was just that the fox's house was becoming too much like... home. Well, maybe not the physical building. His lover's arms were familiar, warm, welcoming, comfortable, unconditional—home.

But seriously, what was his fox wearing? What was everyone wearing? Hiei had passed tens of children who were dressed oddly as well, and everyone was eating candy. Then it hit him. If Hiei had learned anything over the course of living in the human world, it was that candy and strange behavior meant only one thing.

'Oh crap,' he thought, hesitantly walking into Kurama's room, 'it's another _holiday_, isn't it?'

"Hiei, cat or clown?"

"Cat—wait, why?" Hiei was answered by fake cat ears being thrown at him. "Is this another one of your weird games?"

"No, no," Kurama laughed, approaching Hiei slowly. "Today's another human holiday: Halloween, they call it."

"I knew it," Hiei grumbled. "And what is this one for?"

"Well, it's a long story, but—"

"It's always a long story. Just give me the end."

"...children dress up in 'scary' costumes and knock on their neighbor's doors asking for candy."

"And what are you supposed to be?" Hiei asked sarcastically, looking over the length of Kurama's body.

"Why, can't you tell?"

"...no."

"A prince, Hiei."

"That's not scary."

"Many of the costumes aren't, actually."

"Then what's the point?"

"Candy."

Hiei held back a smirk and proceeded to strip off his wet clothing, tossing them at his feet, leaving Kurama to pick them up and hang them in the bathroom to dry. The former youko then handed Hiei some clothing, they were black, that was a plus, but the ears and tail seemed unnecessary.

"I don't want to be a cat," Hiei stated in an annoyed tone, as he folded his arms in protest. "I'll look stupid."

"Please, Hiei. No one's going to see you," Kurama plead, offering a cute smile to his lover.

"You will."

"Why does it matter what I think of you?"

"Because you're the only one I visit."

Kurama chuckled slightly under his breath and placed his hands firmly on Hiei's shoulders, then threw a soft, short kiss to his cheek, pulling back to show him an affectionate expression.

"I love you," Kurama laughed out giddily, as he wrapped his arms tightly around his smaller counterpart.

"Stop it, I still need to dry off," Hiei complained, pushing away from Kurama to grab a towel.

"I'll wait for you downstairs, all right? You can watch the rest of a movie with me."

Hiei gave Kurama a nod, and the redhead slowly made his way out of the room and back to his early occupation: getting scared. But he just couldn't get back into the right mental state, and he was getting tired. All his excitement had finally worn him out now that he needed it most! Kurama sighed in defeat—it would be another holiday of falling asleep in Hiei's lap. They were fun, of course, but he had hoped for something more exciting.

Slouched over, Kurama scanned the table in front of him for the remote. Unable to get back in his easily startled mode, he figured he might as well just watch the news. But the bowl of candy caught his eye instead, so he grabbed a couple of Hershey's Kisses from it and began to peal away one's foil coverings.

"What are you eating?" Hiei asked accusingly, taking a seat beside him just as Kurama was about to pop the chocolate morsel into his mouth.

"Just a small piece of chocolate, would you like one?" Kurama inquired, holding out his hand to offer the second candy.

Hiei hurried to grab it, then inspected it. After deciding it was harmless enough, the demon torn off the wrapping and hesitantly placed it on his tongue.

"It's just like any other chocolate; the Kisses are just shaped differently," Kurama laughed.

"Kisses?"

"Yes, that's what they're called."

Hiei seemed to accept that, so he reached out and grabbed the bowl of innocent candy perched atop Kurama's table, then began to pick all the Kisses from it.

"Don't eat them all..." Kurama ordered kindly, taking a few of them from Hiei's hands.

"Why not?"

"They're for the children."

"When they come, just ignore them."

"Hiei," Kurama warned sarcastically. He shrugged it off, though, and instead soaked in the sight of his love eating candy like a cute ten-year-old.

The fire demon quickly ate every one of the chocolates he hand in hand, then looked to Kurama, a hungry gleam in his eye.

"You're not going to eat those," Hiei said slowly, threateningly, as he crawled towards the redhead.

"No. I'm giving them to—AH!" Kurama cried out when Hiei came closer again, and tried to grab the candy from his hand.

"To who, Kurama?" Hiei questioned in his most seductive tone, and he leaned in, hovering just above Kurama's lips.

"The... ah..." He was cut off again, when Hiei dipped down and started leaving a wet trail of kisses along Kurama's neck and chin.

"Who?" the smaller demon asked again, this time sounding more confident.

Kurama inhaled deeply to regain hold of himself, then a smirked danced upon his lips, and he pushed Hiei aside.

"Actually, I'll eat them," the redhead declared, much to Hiei's displeasure.

He watched as Kurama unwrapped them all, and didn't truly believe his fox would do such a thing. But sure enough, before Hiei's eyes, all at once, Kurama ate them.

Hiei was nothing less than shocked.

"Kurama!" he scolded, moving over closer to better glare at him. His lover only smiled in return. "I always knew you would betray me," Hiei mumbled sarcastically.

"Heh, I'm sorry. Watching you made them look so good...." he joked, licking his lips.

"I ha—" Hiei stopped, looking to Kurama's others hand, which was suspiciously grasping something. "Give it to me," he demanded.

Kurama smirked.

"Kurama..."

The redhead raised his eyebrow slightly, but then put on a look of total confusion.

"Oh? You mean this?" he asked, revealing the last of the Kisses in his hand. Hiei quickly tried to snatch it away, but he wasn't fast enough, and again had to witness Kurama placing the last of his new favourite candy in his mouth.

Hiei glared daggers. That was cruel, truly cruel. However, Kurama merely remained silent, and even leaned over to him. If Kurama thought Hiei was going to let him have his way now he was dead wrong. Although, there had to be a little chocolate left on Kurama's lips. At the mere idea, Hiei lashed out at Kurama's mouth and hungrily searched it for even the smallest of chocolate remains. The fox's heart fluttered with excitement once again. It wasn't often that Hiei would be so straightforward. So he surrender to his hungry partner and even assisted. Not to say he hadn't planed for this from the start, leaving his mouth thoroughly glazed with the aftermath of so many Hershey's Kisses.

Hiei was delighted with what he'd found, and was left fully satisfied when he pulled away... with chocolate. He wouldn't mind having a little fun with Kurama this holiday. He then turned to his lover, who was now pinned beneath him, eyes closed, and with cheeks as pink as he'd ever seen. Hiei was about to go back down on him for another kiss, but at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Kurama stirred a bit and struggled to get up.

"No," Hiei said, lifting himself off Kurama, "I'll get it."

And with that, Hiei hurried to the door, to be greeted by three small humans in pathetic monster costumes.

"TRICK OR TREAT."

Hiei's ears hurt.

"Here," he groaned angrily, throwing some candy to them.

"Thank—" Then he closed the door and rushed back to Kurama.

"They're gone," he said, taking back his seat on the sofa.

Kurama gave no response.

"Kurama?" Hiei said, leaning over to him.

He was asleep.

Hiei sighed in disappointment. But it wouldn't have been much fun if Kurama was tired anyway. So without hesitation, Hiei scooped his sleeping lover into his arms, and cradled him the gentlest he could.

When was the next holiday, anyway?

-End-


End file.
